Broken
by pitchpperfect
Summary: Jesse and Beca broke up just before Graduation at Barden. Will they find their way back to each other or will they continue to lead separate lives? (Summaries are not my strength, the story is better I promise!)


**Chapter 1**

**A/N This is just an idea I came up with and I decided to write the first chapter. Let me know if you guys think I should continue it. Flashbacks are in Italics**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Pitch Perfect**

If Jesse was being honest, he didn't even look up when he'd first heard her name coming from the tv. It was just one of those things that had been happening more and more lately and he told himself to deal with it. She was, after all, everything she'd dreamed of being and everything that Jesse had always known she'd become. So no, it wasn't the name 'Beca Mitchell' that caught his attention but instead it was the words'Chloe Beale' coming from the news anchor that he first found puzzling. Chloe had become an education major after graduating from Barden, and from the little bits and pieces he'd heard over time from the ex bellas and trebles he had learned that she was teaching just outside of LA as an elementary school teacher. It was a job that Jesse could picture Chloe in. The redhead had always been so energetic and full of life that it seemed almost perfect for her to be surrounded by little kids all day long. But the reason Jesse decided to take a glance up at the screen was that he couldn't figure out why she would be in a news story with Beca. As far as Jesse new, no one, including Chloe, talked to Beca anymore.

So, he took one peek at the screen and his heart then dropped. It looked like one of those nightly news stories about some poor stranger who had gotten in a horrific accident. You know, those stories that the news crews ate up like candy. Except they weren't strangers. The two people identified in the accident had been one Hollywood star Beca Mitchell and the other identified as a friend of the artist named Chloe Beale. Jesse sat there with his eyes glued to the screen. There were jagged pieces of metal strewn about the highway and strips of rubber that he could only assume had been tires at one point. There was a huge eighteen-wheeler overturned on its side that dwarfed the charred frame of the car that Jesse new to be Beca's. He focused his attention to what the reporter standing on the side of the road was saying. He heard the words 'lifestar' 'critical condition' and 'just fine' pass through his ears but had to rewind the program to truly comprehend what he was hearing. He sat in disbelief when he realized that the woman was saying that the eighteen-wheeler had lost control and immediately struck the side of the small car and smashed into the drivers side door, therefore smashing into Becaas well. He let go a breath when the station reported that Chloe had escaped the crash with minimal injuries and only a few broken bones, however, Jesse felt his whole body go numb as the news station reported that Beca was taken away by lifestar and rushed to the nearest hospital. They went on to explain that the artist remained in critical condition and no further information was known at the time.

For a while he just sat there, the image of the remains of Beca's car burned into his brain. The station had long moved on to a simple report on housing and real estate rates when Benji walked through the door to the apartment he shared with Jesse. He caught sight of Jesse in the living room and what he saw before his eyes was eerily similar to one five years prior.

_Benji walked through the door of his and Jesse's dorm. There was only a week until graduation and he could not be happier. Soon he would be off to LA with the majority of his close friends and they'd all start working towards their dreams. However, the moment Benji opened the door he could tell that there was something wrong. There was a faint smell of popcorn in the air which usually meant that Jesse and Beca were watching a movie, yet the only noise to be heard was the faint tick of a clock on the wall between the two sides of the room. Jesse was sitting on his bed, staring at the wall like he'd seen a ghost. Benji cautiously made his way over to Jesse's side, but the other boy made no acknowledgement of his presence. "Jesse?" Benji asked with concern, "Jesse are you alright? What's wrong? Is it something with your family?" No response. "Jesse you have to talk to me. You have to let me know what's wrong." After a few moments, Jesse opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He paused, took a deep breath, and tried again. "She's gone." Jesse said at barely a whisper. "Who's gone? Beca?" Benji asked. He knew it was a stupid question, I mean who else would leave Jesse so emotionally stunned besides her? Jesse nodded in response. "She's gone." He repeated again. "Took a plane out to LA and said if I followed her she'd never forgive me. Why Benji?" Jesse said with his voice cracking, "We were gonna start the next part of our lives. Together. In LA. I love her Benji". _

_He lost it all on the word love and Benji had never seen anything like it before. He'd never imagined that someone could fall apart so greatly in such a short amount of time. Jesse's whole body was wracked with sobs and his eyes a burning red. Tears gushed from his eyes as he choked out, "I love her Benji. How can she leave like this?" Benji had no answer, so instead he sat down next to his friend and simply hugged him. He didn't care if it wasn't manly or even question if it was the right thing to do because at this moment in time Jesse needed him and the only way to describe what he saw when he looked at his roommate was the work 'broken'._

Shaking the memory of that moment, Benji focused on what was in front of him. His roommate sat on the couch, a glazed look in his eyes, completely silent. "Jesse?" Benji said just as he'd done five years earlier, "What's wrong?". Jesse turned his head and made eye contact with him. "It's her." Jesse stated quite simply. "It's her." And with that Jesse rewound the TV to the news story from earlier in the day letting Benji see for himself.

He sat silently as Benji took in the information and tried to look away from the TV, but for some reason kept watching as if all of the sudden the story would disappear and he could continue on with his evening as if nothing had happened. Benji finished watching the report, looked over at Jesse and said just two words, "Holy shit."


End file.
